Kingdom Hearts: New Generation 1
by Hikari-Kaze
Summary: Twenty years have passed since the two journey by Sora. Now a new generation takes stand to take the same journey but this time. Two are the keybladers: Angel and Angeal. Do they have what it takes to do the same as their father did before them?
1. Chapter 1

_Kingdom Hearts I: The New Generation (1)_

_Chapter 1: Story and Beliefs_

Hikari: I'm Hikari the creator/writer of this story.

Kaze: And I'm Kaze, the editor of this story.

Hikari and Kaze: Together were a user and here to let you enjoy good stories.

Hikari: Here's a story of Kingdom Hearts of the Next Generation.

Kaze: Guessing a future squeal to your Elemental Princess Kingdom Hearts story?

Hikari: Of course: If you read this story and have no clue understanding it. Then read the Elemental Princess before reading this.

Kaze: It's highly recommended. So trust us and do so.

Hikari: And now with another warning here's Kingdom Hearts I: The New Generation (1). The "1" means this story is one of actually two stories total and the first story is more a point of view of the character Angel.

Kaze: Now sit back in your chair and enjoy.

On a small island, the sun shined brightly causing crystals on the water's surface. The waves of the water crashed slowly on to the sandy beach. There laid Angel, a fifteen-year-old girl almost asleep in her fantasy dreams. The soft, calm wind blew across her face through her light brown hair. She slightly moved and opened her eyes to a black haired boy and a red hair girl and closed her eyes once again.

"Someone's becoming a lazy bum." Said the girl pointing it out.

Angel jumped, turning to them. "Katie, Angeal, do you two mind?"

"We sure do." Answered the boy. "That's what you get for acting like dad."

Angeal came over to Angel poking her in the forehead.

Angel was silent at first and soon said. "It's not my fault I liked dad's stories so much. Such an adventure I wish we can all take."

Angeal stood and turned away seeming annoyed. "Supposedly that's why dad renamed this island to Fate Island. Cause of those troubles he went through."

Angel stood up quickly a bit frustrated. "So, who cares about the rename of this Island? All that matters is that we should go on that journey!"

"And what? Get separated and get swallowed by darkness? Great idea, Angel." Said a silver hair boy that walked over.

Both Angel and Angeal seemed to start becoming frustrated. Katie looked at them back and forth and then lets out a sigh. As time past, the four went over to the front center of the island where the tree grew. Ron, the silver hair boy stood at the edge of the small island leaning on the tree as Katie and Angel sat on the tree as Angeal came running across the bridge with a book in his hand.

Angel turned to Angeal as he jumped up onto the tree and over leaning on it as well as Ron did.

"Why did you grab the Journey Journal?" Katie wondered.

"Maybe to read it. To see what possible things can happen. It's as long as we know or even have this book. We know we'll always be together and together again in the end." Angeal replied.

Ron slightly rolled his eyes and lowered his head. His silver bangs pulled down in front of his face as he stared down to his feet and the shadow around it. Angel looked over at Ron in a slight cock and pushed her hair behind her ears then looked away to the journal Angeal carried.

Angeal began to read from the first pages of the journal:

'_Riku, Kairi, and me always lived so greatly on Destiny Island and dreamed of being able to see what different worlds we could possibly find across the island's waters. So we started our own journey building a raft from items we found around the island and gathering the best of food as well. In the cavern I stared at the door never knowing on what laid behind it then I heard a voice and noticed someone in a black jacket cloak. Somehow it made me think if a journey was to come for us._

_Then the storm hit, wanting to save the raft I noticed Riku on the island just standing there so I headed over. "The path is opened, Sora. We can go see the worlds." Riku said fascinated. "What about, Kairi?" I asked like something was truly going wrong. "She's coming with us." Riku said turning to me._

_I stared at Riku almost lost, 'what was going on?' After Riku disappeared: Most of the island was gone and there I went against a giant heartless. After what happened to the island I ended up in a world called Traverse Town in an alley. A dog waked me up, which later figured out his name was Pluto._

_When he ran off I went to go follow and started to observe the first district of Traverse Town. It was so quiet like nothing ever was going wrong anymore. For a start I headed into the store and met Cid, a one of a kind gummi expert. He came into use only when we left to a different world._

_So as I was informed that District Two was rather dangerous I was for sure it was the only way to go. Heading that way I ran into Leon, asking for a fight to prove why I ever had the keyblade. The fight seemed endless but in the end Leon just left in silent and continued to where I planned to go: District Two. As I entered District two I didn't know what to expect until a shadow-like form appeared out of nowhere in front of me._

_As for the keyblade appeared once again and I fought them off. Heading down, I wandered around until I got to the door of the Third District; being told it was the worst of the three. Entering it not noticing that it would change my life as I met Donald and Goofy after they were attacked by heartless. All three of us teamed up as the giant Armored Heartless began to attack us in the Third District Square._

_After a long fight I noticed the fountain was like a key hole and staring curious down at the keyblade I held in my hand: I raised it and a beam of light shot to the keyhole. That there told me something was going to go on. I was heading somewhere new and ended up following Donald and Goofy on to a different world.'_

Angeal closed the book and looked at Angel and Katie realizing Angel was asleep against Katie's shoulder.

"Angel…" Angeal sighed.

Ron looked up slightly but continued to look down at the shadow beneath him. Soon enough he walked off away from them with hands in his pocket.

As the sun began to set that day: Angel sat in her room and stared out the window across the sea.

"Why were we left here alone?" She asked herself and got up heading over to a desk where pictures stood.

She let off a smile and heard the door open. Turning she noticed it was only Angeal.

"Everything ok?" Angeal wondered.

Angel nodded lowering her head to the pictures and almost let out a cry. Angeal walked over hugging her.

"No little sister of mine should be upset." Angeal said and hugged her tighter.

Angel started to laugh a bit and smiled for sure then said. "I'm sorry. It's just… Everything."

Angeal looked at her like as if confused and asked. "What happened to my sister that was acting like dad? Since when did she get so scared about it?"

Angel pushed away, turning and yelled. "I'm not scared! What makes you think that?"

Angel crossed her arms across her chest glaring at Angeal rather upset and Angeal let out a small laugh.

"You're acting like mom." Angeal finally said and petted her head. "It's hard to remember her isn't it."

Angel lowered her head again and nodded sitting down on her bed.

"I'm sure we'll see her again as well as seeing dad too." Angeal said and sat down next to her. "They should be at the world called Ten-chi."

Angel looked up at him and asked. "What if they aren't there but at Kingdom Hearts?"

"That's crazy. Why would they be there?" Angeal asked in reply.

"Think about it, Angeal." Angel said staring at him to be serious. "They must be."

Angeal shook his head. "Dad never mentioned anything that he was King of anything."

Angeal got up and headed to the door as Angel laid down on her bed and faced away from the door.

"They are… They must be." Angel said to herself in a quiet voice and hugged her pillow and began to cry.

Kaze: +starts to cry+

Hikari: Why are you crying?

Kaze: +wipes her eyes+ I'm sorry this story just touches me. I feel Angel's pain…

Hikari: She's not in pain… She's worried.

Kaze: To me that means the same thing!!!

Hikari: O_O' ok… If you liked this chapter please comment, set as a favorite, as an alert, anything.

Kaze: Oh, I guessed on the journal entry and besides it was suppose to be in Sora's point of view of his journey. Badly… I think it was horrible.

Hikari: +pats Kaze's head. + You'll live.


	2. Chapter 2

_Kingdom Hearts 1: The New Generation (1)_

_Chapter 2: As the Door Opened_

Hikari: Welcome everyone once again to Kingdom Hearts: New Generation. I'm Hikari, the writer.

Kaze: … +spaced out+

Hikari: … That's Kaze, the Editor.

Kaze: Disclaimers…

Hikari: Now you speak… Disclaimers are we don't own anything over Kingdom Hearts they belong to Disney and Square Enix. Enjoy Chapter 2.

_As we last left off, Angel sat in her room with a sinking feeling of things missing. In remembrance she thought of her father and mother and wherever they may have gone. To her beliefs and not her brother's they must be rulers of Kingdom Hearts and watching over every world possible and hoping Angel and Angeal could figure out the way to save the worlds like their father, Sora, did twenty years ago. And so here is were the true fun begins…_

As the next day arose Angel hurried over to the viewing point of the island. There stood Katie and the ladder and waved to her.

"Glad to see you actually woke up at a good time." Katie said as Angel came up to her.

"What's going on?" Angel asked as Katie started to climb the ladder so she followed.

Up at the top Katie and Angel walked over to Ron and Angeal.

"Tell me what's going on you two?" Angel wondered. "You two better not have been fighting stupidly again."

"Do you always think we always fight?" Angeal wondered and stared at her rather annoyed.

"Well, you do." Katie answered.

"What are we up here for?" Angel asked for a final time.

"Don't be so fussy." Ron answered then said. "We just wanted to go over everything for the journey."

"We're really going?" Angel wondered.

Angeal nodded. "Yes, we are all four of us. But we'll be doing it differently. We'll be leaving tomorrow morning at sunrise."

"So that's what you two were doing last night, you were making the raft." Katie said.

"Pretty much." Angeal shrugged.

Angel ran to Angeal and hugged him. "Thank you so much for doing this, Angeal."

Angel then walked over to Ron and finished. "Thank you too, Ron. I'm sure no darkness will ever get between us at all."

As Angeal, Angel, and Katie got into their own conversation Ron turned away and looked towards the endless water leaning on the rail. As he letted out a sigh: Angeal came over a patted him on the back. Angel watched over beside Katie as a worried look came across her face.

"Angel, are you listening?" Katie asked, grabbing on to her sleeve and shook her.

Angel turned facing towards the front of the island and shook her head. "I'm fine."

As she opened her eyes she noticed something by the waterfall and her head cocked slightly and went off towards the ladder.

"Angel, where are you going?" Katie wondered and Angeal turned away from Ron to Angel.

"I'm just go for a little walk alone. Nothing more." Angel said and headed down the ladder.

Angeal ran over to the other side and leaned over the railing seeing Angel running towards the cavern by the waterfall.

With Angel, she carefully entered into the cavern and looked around when she got to the main part.

'I thought I saw something come in here?' Angel thought to herself and walked forward. 'Some how it feels the same like when Angeal read the journal.'

Angel gasped, raising her head to a noise, and turned. There was nothing.

She sighed with relief. "There's nothing here…"

Angel turned facing the door and came face-to-face with a man it a black-cloaked jacket.

"Who are you?" Angel asked and started to step back.

"You seek to see new worlds." The mysterious man started. "But are you even brave enough to step through the door to see them?"

"Of course, I'm brave enough! I'm not a coward!" Angel yelled.

"Then open the door." He said stepping aside.

"Open the door?" Angel wondered then thought. 'Dad never had to do this. Why am I having to do this?'

"You're scared." He said.

Angel eyes widened, clutching her hands to fists and she yelled. "I'm not SCARED!!!!"

Angeal came into the cavern just as the door flinged opened causing a gust of air.

"Angel?" Angeal asked. "What's going on?"

Angel turned to him in tears. "Angeal…" The air picked up and pushed her right into him and out of the cavern…

Hikari: There's chapter 2… Did the chapter have to end like this?

Kaze: It's like the Bleach episodes they are cliffhangers. To me it means a special ending to a greater new beginning in the next chapter.

Hikari: I get it. Is there any more in this story?

Kaze: Not this story, but one in Angeal's story at the same part.

Hikari: SHHHH! Don't do a spoiler.

Kaze: It wasn't a spoiler till you said that.

Hikari: Eep!

Kaze: Please leave a comment and tune in to Chapter 3: The Journey Begins.


End file.
